


Through the Years

by orphan_account



Series: Solangelo [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, caleo - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/2494262/chapters/5536217 (Three Days to Make you Love Me)</p><p>A look at Will and Nico's relationship as they grow older and wiser</p><p>This fic will also explore things I wanted to happen in the BoO that couldn't so this is my take on how things continue. Still largely focused on Nico and Will. No angst, just fluff and lots of humor and happiness :)</p><p>*rated for future content*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get a Room You Two

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no excuse for this....it's just fluff. I promise for stuff will happen in the next chapter. Although, the majority of this fic won't be plot driven. Just two adorable dorks and me writing about cute, funny moments between them and the rest of the heroes of Camp Half-Blood.

These last few months had been good to Nico. He had almost regained all of his olive coloring back so he actually looked like he belonged in the land of the living. He had shed every last one of his black t-shirts (well almost all of them. He still had a few.) and started wearing the required orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Freckles had blossomed around his nose in patches and he was still gaining more, which being in the sun all day didn’t help. His frame was also starting to come in and he no longer looked like a scrawny little 14 year old. He had actual muscles now. Not that he didn’t before, but these were more defined. He had shot up at least two inches and could finally kiss his boyfriend without standing on his tiptoes. Although Will still loved to tease him over their height difference.  
None of these changes registered with Nico, of course. In his own eyes, he was still the same boy who came to camp in August. But Will definitely noticed. And much to his annoyance so did a lot of other people in camp. His siblings, at least, knew better than to mess with him out of respect. Hell, they’d come to adopt Nico as a permanent member of the Apollo cabin. He even had his own space if he ever needed it. 

The most aggressive campers so far had been the one from Aphrodite. Long haired girls with perfect makeup and nails would traipse up to Nico and try to flirt with him. If Will wasn’t so angry, it would be quite hilarious. Nico was so naïve (or maybe he was just really good at ignoring it) he would always give these half clipped nods and leave at the first chance of an opening. Will had tried talking to Piper but all she said was, “What do you expect, Will? These kids are like vipers. They spot something even remotely attractive and they pounce.”  
A camper was by Nico now, surprisingly a kid named Mitchell. Will stalked up behind his boyfriend and spun him around. He kissed him square on the mouth and watched with glee as Mitchell’s face went blood red from anger. Nico’s eyes widened, too surprised to even kiss him back. He didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but it was long enough for it to be awkward. Eventually Mitchell mumbled something and shuffled away. 

Nico broke away, his cheeks flushed pink, and glowered at him. “What was that for?”  
“I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” 

Nico huffed. “You know what I mean. You didn’t have to be so,” he gestured wildly with his hands. An action that Will found incredibly cute. “So aggressive.”  
Suddenly Will felt bad. Nico was still getting used to the whole relationship thing. Will had worked him up to small forms of PDA like holding hands and small cheek kisses. But he was still getting used to things like this. Will dragged him into his arms and placed his chin on his head. 

“Sorry. Those Aphrodite kids get me all worked up. I’m supposed to be the only one that finds you incredibly adorable.”  
“You’re so stupid,” Nico mumbled into his shirt. “They’re not even doing anything. Just being annoying.” Will couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“Apparently you don’t know how attractive you’ve become. Everyone here wants to jump your bones.” Then he laughed at his own stupid joke. 

Nico pinched him in the side. Hard. Will doubled over and pretended like he was mortally wounded. Nico rolled his eyes in which Will immediately recognized as ‘my boyfriend is an idiot’ sort of way. But he smiled none the less and that was all that mattered to him. Will grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Nico landed with an ‘oof’ on top of Will’s lap. He tried to scramble away but Will held tight. 

“Let me go, Solace!”  
“Not a chance!” He pulled the struggling Nico closer until their noses were touching. “Can I kiss you now?” He would never be over the way Nico blushed so easily over intimate things. It was unbearable to resist the urge to tease him. 

“You already know the answer to that, so just do it already,” he growled.  
“Bossy today, aren’t we?” 

Their mouths came together with ease, nice and slow and sweet. Nico accepted the kiss eagerly, his tongue doing that one thing that always sent shivers straight to Will’s groin. Their kisses had gotten a lot better over the months. Mostly because they had spent a lot of time practicing. It had honestly become quite embarrassing how many times people had walked past and told them to get a room. He thought Jason was going to punch him right in the face when he first caught them in Nico’s cabin. That had not been pleasant. Thank the gods for Piper’s charmspeak or they would have been up to their eyeballs in lightning bolts and skeletons. 

“Want to go back to my cabin?” Will said, their lips breaking away with a light smack. “We could watch the sequel to that one pirate movie you liked.” 

Will remembered when he had convinced Nico to watch a movie from this century with him. When he had shown him the one with the pirates starring Johnny Depp, he hadn’t expected him to get so excited. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He had bounced up and down on the bed the entire time and had a huge grin plastered on his face. Will hadn’t even watched the movie.  
“We have to watch the rest of them, Will! That ending was so freaking cool! I mean, how do you even pull something like that off?!” 

Will had just listened, enamored. He was learning new things about Nico every day. Like the fact that he could fall asleep anywhere. One time Will had found him asleep near the pegasi stables. He didn’t even ask why later. He just picked him up and carried him to bed. He lived for those moments. Those moments where he and Nico didn’t have any obligations and they could just curl up in each other’s arms and enjoy one another. 

“I really wish I could, but I promised Lou Ellen that I’d help decorate for tomorrow’s Halloween party.”  
Will mentally slapped himself. He had almost forgotten. He grinned deviously. “That sounds like something you’re totally into.” 

“Shut up. I only promised because Lou Ellen can’t make a decent skeleton to save her life and if I don’t do it, then how will I be able to uphold my honor as a child of Hades?”  
“Sounds fair. You’ll be wearing a costume tomorrow I’m assuming.” 

The look that Nico gave him made Will burst out laughing.  
“I’m going now.” 

Nico got up to leave. As he walked off Will screamed after him, “What about a couple’s costume?”  
Nico just flipped him off. Too bad he’d already gotten the perfect ones.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou Ellen, you stinker...

Piper learned two things that day: never put a child of Hades and Hecate together in charge of party planning for Halloween and also…Nico was extremely OCD. He was currently standing in front of Lou Ellen now waving his arms back and forth and arguing that their decorations didn’t look authentic enough. 

“Is that supposed to be a skeleton?” He pointed to the enchanted zombie currently ramming his head into a nearby wall. “That is pathetic.”  
Lou Ellen crossed her arms and huffed. “We’re not bringing real dead people into the party, di Angelo. It sets the wrong tone!” 

Nico scrunched his nose up and sputtered, “Like that thing does?! I thought you were good at stuff like this.”  
Lou Ellen’s green eyes flashed dangerously. “Are you insinuating that my magic isn’t good enough?”  
“I’ve coughed up scarier stuff.” 

Before Piper could work her charmspeak and calm things down, Lou Ellen snapped her fingers. POOF. Piper shielded her eyes from the sudden puff of smoke. When she turned around, a black piglet had taken the place of where Nico once stood. 

“LOU ELLEN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!” The daughter of Hecate doubled over, laughing. Piper stood horrified as she watched the baby pig scurry between her legs and look pleadingly up at her. She scooped him up and cradled pig Nico in her arms. 

“Change him back!” She was so shocked, her charmspeak hardly had any effect whatsoever. Lou Ellen was still clutching her sides laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
“Why?” She managed to get out. “That form suits him so well.” Then she dissolved into another fit of hysterics. 

“CHA—“ FWOOSH! An enormous crash suddenly shook the entire camp. The entire ground felt like it was erupting beneath her feet and for one horrible second she thought that Gaia had awoken once more. She quickly ran outside, still holding Nico, where Jason, Percy, and half the camp had already drawn their weapons. 

She quickly made her way towards Jason. “What was that?!”  
“Dunno. Came from the woods. What’s with the pig?”  
“Nico.” His eyebrows shot up into his hairline but she raised her hand to stifle any further questions. “Let’s just deal with this first.”  
Percy and half the Ares cabin were already charging head first across the field and to the aforementioned danger. Turned out it came to them.  
All 600 tons and firebreathing inch of it. 

Arrows were notched and spears about to be thrown. But as the creature got closer, Piper recognized it immediately. Her heart stopped for a moment, her brain refusing to believe what her eyes were seeing. But then she saw that familiar flop of curly brown hair and she was shouting at the top her lungs, “LEO! EVERYBODY PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS! IT’S LEO!”  
Her charmspeak washed over the crowd in an instant. Swords fell to the ground with a mighty thud. She didn’t even look towards Jason to see if he was seeing what she was because she knew he had. And her legs took off running across the field as fast as they could carry her, tears blurring her vision. She didn’t even wipe them away, just let them fall as fast as her legs did.  
When she saw Leo, he was smiling that same Leo smile. That half grin cocky smirk that she had seen in her dreams over and over each night. Piper threw her arms around him and almost knocked him down. She was crying and laughing and then when she was sure that Leo was really there, hitting. 

“Ow! Pipes, that hurts! Quit!”  
“I WILL NOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US YOU DAMN IDIOT!”  
Jason and the rest of the campers arrived quickly after that and soon Piper and Leo were sandwiched in one of Jason’s bone crushing hugs. 

“Dude! How-? When-?” Percy was sputtering his words and was looking like he had seen some kind of ghost. And in this case, he might as well have. Annabeth had a look on her face like she was trying to figure out the logistics of it all. 

Leo put up his hands. “I’ll explain everything later, I promise. But right now me and my lady could really go for some food.” And that’s when everyone noticed the girl standing behind him. If Percy hadn’t been white before, he certainly was now. 

“Calypso?!”  
“You know her?” Annabeth and Piper said in unison. Calypso gave a small wave and stalked up to Percy. Her hand reached out and slapped him across the face. There’s a stunned silence and Piper is scared that she’s about to have to pry the immortal and daughter of Athena apart but then she lets out a light laugh. “That was for not keeping your promise, Perseus Jackson. Although, I hold you no grudge since I’ve found someone much more heroic and worthy. I suppose I should thank you. But I won’t.” 

Percy blinked rapidly and rubbed his jaw. “Uh…ok.”  
Leo grinned from ear to ear and walked up to Calypso and threw his arm around her. “That’s my girl!” 

Suddenly Will Solace barreled through the crowd yelling, “Lou Ellen, what is this I hear about you turning my boyfriend into-oh…what’s going on?” Everyone turned around to look at him.  
A frantic ‘shit!’ is heard and suddenly the piglet in Piper’s hands grew back into a very angry and confused Nico di Angelo. 

“LOU ELLEN I’M GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO-HOLY SHIT YOU’RE ALIVE?!”  
“Thanks for the heartfelt home coming, Death boy.” 

If Nico was ticked off by that, he was too surprised to show it. “I knew I felt something off about your death!”  
“Yup Leo Valdez cheating death since day one.” 

Piper reached out and smacked him again. “Not funny Leo! You put everyone through hell! I don’t know if I should hug you or hit you.”  
“How about you not hit me again?”  
Piper’s face softened and she threw her arms around Leo for another hug. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nico digging a golden drachma out of his pocket.  
“What are you doing?” She asked him. 

“Give me your canteen. I need to get an Iris message to Hazel.”  
Crap! She had totally forgotten. Of course Frank and Hazel needed to know. They were the ones that had let Leo pull his crazy stunt in the first place. They had felt the most guilt over his supposed death. Piper quickly handed her canteen to Nico, who poured it on the ground and tossed in the coin.  
“Show me Hazel Levesque.” In a few seconds, Hazel’s golden eyes were staring up at them.  
“Nico! What’s going on?”

He grinned at her. “I’ve got someone here I’m sure you want to see.”  
She cast him a confused glance but when she saw Leo she broke down. She screamed at him and threw curses at him (some very harsh gosh darnes) and then started crying all over again.  
“Do you know how many nights I’ve laid awake feeling guilty over what happened? Why didn’t you come back sooner?” 

“I had some sights to see, stuff to repair. Trust me I wanted to. Aww, Frank quit crying buddy, you’re making the screen all blurry.”  
After Frank and Hazel had said their peace and promised to come visit as soon as possible, the message ended. Jason stepped forward and hoisted Leo up by the waist. “Ok guys, this dude right here figured out a way to vanquish Gaia AND cheat death. I’m sure no one will object in dedicating tomorrow’s party to Leo?” Loud cheers erupted around them. Leo looked happier than Piper had ever seen him. Everyone yelled and screamed as Jason carried Leo back toward camp.  
~~  
Nico hung back and watched as the crowd gathered around Leo and listened to his tale. The demigod was milking every minute of it. He told how he had apparently swam his way to Ogygia and wrestled with various gods and monsters to rescue his beautiful maiden off her island prison.

“My bags were already packed,” Calypso cut in.  
“Aww, babe don’t ruin it!” 

He was still in shock. From Leo’s apparent survival or his being turned into a pig he didn’t know. Will was sitting next to him, his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He was fuming. The tips of his ears were blood red and every few minutes he would glance out of the corners of his eyes at Lou Ellen. Nico wasn’t mad so much as he was…impressed. But he wasn’t about to tell Lou Ellen that. Or Will. He was cute when he was fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter sucks in any way, I am so terribly sorry! I have had horrible writer's block but also a burning need to write. Ugh...that doesn't mix well. 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter doesn't center much around Nico and Will. I just didn't see how I would have described Leo's return in any other way. Hopefully there will be more of those two adorable dorks in the next chapter! Please feel free to tell me what you liked or what you didn't! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Innocence

In true Leo Valdez fashion, their now Halloween-turned hero’s welcome-was grandiose and in full swing. The Hephaestus kids had whipped up some epic UV lights that flashed gold and neon colors. Greek vases had been wheeled into each corner of the dining hall and continuously spewed green fire. The entire place looked like a cross between a night club and a battle arena. Leo stood in the center of it all lapping up the attention. The Hephaestus kids were glad to have their head counselor back. Although Calypso’s sudden appearance hadn’t gone as smoothly as Leo’s did. Half of the Aphrodite kids wanted her in their inner circle while the other half wanted to kill her. An emergency meeting had also been called as soon as Chiron and Mr. D got word of her arrival. 

“The gods are not going to be pleased that she isn’t imprisoned anymore,” Chiron stated.   
“Who cares?” Leo said. “She’s here and there’s no way she’s going back. Calypso nodded, her eyes fierce yet gentle at the same time.   
“I’ve served my time at Ogygia. My father nor the Titans are no longer in power. They can’t send me back.” 

Chiron didn’t look so sure. Mr. D was oddly quiet throughout the whole thing. He was sipping his diet Coke with more vigor than usual and didn’t have the ‘I’ll turn you into a grapevine’ look in his eyes. “Where are we going to put the little brat?” he said.   
Leo scowled at him. “She can stay with me, of course!” A quick chorus of ‘nos’ echoed throughout his brothers and sisters.   
“I’m afraid that’s against the rules, Mr. Valdez.” 

Nico had suddenly been glad that he and Will were both males. Hurray for loopholes. In the end it was decided that she would stay in the Hermes cabin for the time being. Leo, nor any of the female cabin 11 members looked particularly happy. The males however, gave tiny fist pumps into the air and the Stoll brothers sprouted devious looks upon their faces.   
“Mr. D when you return to Mt. Olympus you’ll have to bring up this subject with the council.” Chiron said.   
“Wait, Mr. D is leaving?!”

“Don’t look so gloomy, Mr. Jackson. Yeah, I’m leaving all you little shitpots. My punishment has finally come to an end. Try not to miss me too much.”   
“So who’s replacing you?” Percy, to his credit, was trying really hard not to crack into a full blown grin.   
“The matter is still being discussed. Although, I do have an idea…” Chiron trailed off. “You’ll find out soon enough.” 

Calypso was now slow dancing with a very embarrassed Leo on the dance floor. She was graceful, poised, refined; Leo: not so much. But every time he stepped on her foot or turned the wrong way, she corrected him with a grin and they went right on dancing. Nico had never seen two people look so happy. He himself was standing in the farthest possible corner and sipping on a bottle of Sunny D. He had no idea where Will was. He had walked around a few times but hadn’t spotted him anywhere. Although he was still kind of relieved that he didn’t have to wear those gods awful Captain America and Bucky Barnes outfits he had picked out. 

Nico suddenly spotted the Stoll brothers and went up to them. “Hey, you haven’t seen Will have you?” For some reason they took one look at him and burst into giggles.   
“What?”  
“Di Angelo wants the D.” Travis managed to mutter then dissolved into a fit of giggles. Nico was trying really hard not to reach out and strangle them.   
“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He looked down at the drink in his hands. He gestured to it. “Are you talking about this?” He took another sip which sent them into a frenzy. They were laughing so hard, doubled over clutching their sides and Nico for the life of him was trying to figure out what was so damn funny about orange juice.   
“Nico wants Will’s Sunny D.” 

All the liquid in Nico’s mouth shot out like a rocket. Travis and Conner were laughing like two drunk hyenas and Nico took what remained in the container and chunked it at them. He stalked off leaving the Stoll brothers to wipe oj off their clothes.   
Honestly jokes like that didn’t even phase him anymore. It wasn’t like it was meant to hurt him nor Will. In fact, most kids at camp were pretty accepting of them and Nico was grateful for that. He remembered back to the first two weeks of his relationship when the Demeter kids kept leaving grass sprinklings on the inside of his cabin. He still hadn’t figured that one out…They had been dunked in the lake like every other couple, gossiped about for a few weeks, then became old news. Honestly Nico was mentally kicking himself for having worried about it so much. 

The only camper who truly got under his skin was Drew. She didn’t say mean things or try to isolate him. No, she used much more dirty underhanded tactics like sending patrol harpies their way whenever Will just happened to be staying over in his cabin. Sure, they weren’t technically breaking the rules but Nico wasn’t about to take any chances. She used every opportunity at her disposal to get closer to Will, always rubbing him and touching him in a way that made Nico’s blood boil.   
Like she was doing right now. 

Nico had finally spotted Will. He was standing near the drink table with Drew tangled all over him. An unfamiliar feeling rose up in Nico’s chest, white hot and flaming. His entire face felt like it was on fire and before he knew it, his feet were moving on their own to where Will was. Later, Nico wouldn’t even remember doing it, but he casually shouldered Drew out of the way and wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. His fingers sought out Will’s cheek, caressing it, pulling it closer until his mouth was wrapped against his own and he was possessively inhaling him as Will’s eyes grew wide in shock then settled into consenting bliss. As for Drew, she made an uncharacteristically ugly face and growled low in her throat. Her hands balled into fists at her side, she stalked away leaving them alone.   
When Nico released him, Will was hazy. It took him a few tries to format a sentence correctly. “Wh-a…what just happened?” 

“I kissed you. Duh.”   
“No. No, no this wasn’t an ordinary Nico di Angelo kiss.” Will had finally regained control of his brain and the look on his face was purely dangerous. Nico didn’t like where this was going at all. “You were jealous!” He grinned triumphantly.   
“Was not.” He scowled and tried to hide the blush creeping onto his face. But Will wasn’t stupid. He tugged Nico into his arms, fingers seeking out the pulsing spot on his neck.   
“Then why is your heart beating so fast? Vital signs don’t lie.” 

“Shut up.” He tried to put more force into his words but it was hard when his mouth was muffled by Will’s arm.   
“And you got mad the other day when I did the same thing.” Will clicked his tongue. “Nico di Angelo, you little hypocrite.”   
Nico clamped his mouth shut. There was no point in saying anything else. Will could figure him out way to easily. Besides…he’d been pretty obvious. Although he hadn’t meant to do that sort of thing at all. That stupid son of Apollo just had that annoying effect on him. 

Will cupped Nico’s face in his hands and kissed him until his scowl turned into a small smile. “Wanna go dance now?”   
Nico glanced out into the crowded space and shook his head. He didn’t feel like sharing Will at this particular moment. “Let’s go back to my cabin.”  
Will smiled. “Sounds good to me.”   
~~  
Nico straddled Will’s chest and heaved a shaky breath as Will kissed down his neck. That spot drove him crazy and Will knew it. His hands drifted underneath his midriff, turning each and every place he touched scalding hot.   
“W-Will, I-“ he shakily let out.   
“Yeah? Do you like it when I do this?” he smiled and lightly touched that same ticklish spot on Nico’s ribcage. His entire groin felt on fire and he was in major danger of just losing all his control. Will must have sensed the hesitation on his face because he suddenly stopped. 

“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?”   
“Gods no!” Nico said a little too quickly. “I-I, well I’m feeling uh..all..” His words died away, too embarrassed to continue. Will stroked him gently and smiled.   
“That’s normal. We’re doing some pretty intense stuff.”   
“E-every time we do this, though…it just keeps building. How do I get it to stop?” Not that the feeling was unpleasant. No, just the opposite. Every time he and Will did this type of thing his entire body would erupt and he would physically ache hours after Will had gone, leaving him confused and miserable.   
Will looked sort of embarrassed now but he explained anyway. “Well…it won’t until you get some release.”

“How do I do that?”   
Will looked slightly stunned by Nico’s response. “I-I, uh…well..I don’t really know how to explain? I don’t want to, um, scare you.”   
Nico leaned forward and kissed him for good measure. It only insisted in antagonizing the feeling in his body more, though and at this point he was getting desperate. “You won’t scare me, I promise. I trust you. Please?” 

Will stared at him for a moment then gave a resigned sigh. “Okay. But it will probably be better if I, uh, show you…”   
Nico nodded and Will’s hands slowly drifted downward. His fingers slowly slipped into his pants and tugged them down slowly. Several times he stopped and silently asked if it was okay to continue and every time Nico just nodded. He was far more excited than he was scared at the moment. He needed this. 

Will pulled Nico’s pants down around his thighs to where his grey boxers were showing. He breathed shakily and pulled the rest of his garments down until Nico sat on his lap exposed.   
“W-well now you should…uh..um..well…” Will made a jerking movement with his hand and Nico went bright red. “Gods I’m so sorry!” Will clamped down on his arms, his eyes going wide. “I didn’t know how else to say it? B-but it will feel good. I-I, uh, I promise.”

Nico wasn’t sure but he was past the point of no return by now. He gripped himself in his palm and copied the motion.   
“Ah!” He clamped a hand over his mouth as a moan escaped. But gods it had felt…amazing. Better than any feeling he had ever experienced in his entire life. He gripped himself again and did the same thing. The sensation was more intense and far more pleasurable than the first time. He closed his eyes as he pumped himself stifling the little moans he made with his palm. 

Will was staring at him transfixed. His eyes were clouded over and the tips of his ears were blood red. “Gods you look gorgeous,” he muttered. “Is it alright if I kiss you right now?”   
Nico could only weakly nod and Will guided him down by the neck and kissed him just below his jawline. The combined sensations were driving him crazy. He dug into Will’s shoulder and gasped.   
“Will, I-“   
“I know. Don’t be scared. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” Will rubbed his back and kissed his neck as he felt himself grow closer and closer to something unknown. It was intense, scary, and insanely thrilling all at the same time. Suddenly every single muscle in his body seemed to contract and for one moment he forgot to breathe. The piercing feeling crawled up his throat and manifested itself into a scream as the best feeling he had ever experienced overtook him. White liquid was squirting all over his hand and Will was murmuring into his ear that everything was ok and everything he was feeling was perfectly normal. 

When everything was over, he was sweating all over, his face burning hot and sticking to Will’s shirt. He was breathless and panting and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. Will brushed the hair that was sticking to his forehead off his face and kissed him. “You okay?”   
He barely managed to nod. Will gave out a small laugh and untangled Nico’s legs, helping him lay down.   
“Is the feeling better now?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Nico murmured. “Did I do it right?”   
“Did it feel good?”   
“Gods yeah.”  
“Then you did it right.” Will laid down beside him and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “Don’t do that with anyone else, ok?”   
Even if Nico didn’t understand the full concept of what he just experienced, he could tell it was something intimate; almost sacred, even. He smiled at Will and kissed the hand rubbing his own. “I definitely won’t.” 

Will leaned closer and kissed him slowly. This kiss was different than before. There was no hunger. No intense desire for more. It was sweet and loving and Nico could tell from the bottom of his heart that there was more for him to experience with Will Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted some smut but I didn't want two 14 year olds doing it. I decided on Nico going solo with WIll coaching him because I'm pretty positive that poor bby has no clue about sex. Don't worry, they'll get into heavier stuff as they get older ;) As always please tell me what you like or dislike! Comments and kudos are appreciated


	4. Unexpected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very fun to write :) And I have a feeling the next chapter will be even more so...;)

Will marveled at how peaceful Nico looked when he slept. He looked like a regular 14 year old boy. Not a demigod, nor a child of Hades who had suffered enough for three lifetimes. His upper lips were turned out just a bit in the hint of a smile. Will knew he should really get up and leave, less Nico wake up and he look like the biggest creep in the universe. But it was already too late. If he tried to sneak out now, it would look strange. Will was still trying to process what had just happened between them. It had been hard, so extremely hard, to stifle his own excitement and make sure it was all about Nico. He kept replaying his boyfriend’s face over and over in his mind. How he looked turned on, how his face twisted when he came. And as amazing as all that had been, it didn’t even compare to knowing that Nico trusted him. Trusted him enough with his body, even though Will hadn’t touched anywhere near there. And that had been just fine with him. He just wanted to make him feel good, to let him know that these things were normal. And to know that Nico trusted Will enough to do all that for him, well he felt on top of the world. Until he started dreaming, of course.  
~~  
On top of Mt. Olympus, the heavens were being ripped apart by Zeus’s rage. The 12 Olympian gods had all convened in the main hall, Dionysus finally among them. He took a sip of red wine, the first cup he had had in centuries, and stared smugly over at Apollo. The sun god had lost his usual golden aura. He fiddled with the lyre in his lap and waited for his father to hand out his punishment.  
“I should just blast you to cinders right now,” Zeus thundered. “Then at least I wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore.” 

“That’s hardly fair.” Artemis said. The King of the Universe sent her a stare so murderous that the goddess didn’t dare say anything else.  
“Because of your stupidity, Gaia almost returned to full power and overthrew us. And to make matters worse, I had to deal with the Roman side of myself.” Zeus shuddered. “I still have a headache. None of this would have happened if you’d just kept your mouth shut.”  
“Father, it is not my fault that the red haired mortal issued that prophecy. It was just a coincidence!” 

“I suppose it’s also a coincidence that the Roman scum succeeded in starting a war because of a few empty promises whispered into your massive, egotistical head.”  
Apollo had nothing to say regarding that subject. He just sat there in his chair sadly plucking the strings on his lyre.  
“Well what’s his punishment going to be?” Hera piped up. She had a huge grin on her face, eagerly awaiting the sentence that was to befall one of her husband’s bastards. “I suggest we strip him of his immortality.” 

Several of the gods around the table gasped. Apollo’s eyes widened in horror and he picked himself up and flung himself at his father’s feet. “Please, my lord! Anything but that! I cannot stand to suffer again as a mere human.” He spat out the last word with disgust. “Once was surely enough!”  
“That’s going a bit too far isn’t it?” Ares said. “We did get to kill some things. His actions weren’t all bad.”  
Poseidon nodded. “I agree. Stripping Apollo of his powers is going a bit too far.” 

“Is it really?” Hera looked outraged. “Another war was barely prevented. Once again we had to rely on your son for help. How humiliating! Those halflings are going to start to think we can’t do anything on our own.”  
“And what’s wrong with my son?” Poseidon’s eyes clouded over, looking like a storm about to capsize a bout. “He’s a worthy hero.”  
Soon all the gods were bickering back and forth. Half of them believed that Apollo should lose his powers as dealing with their Roman counterparts had been far too inconvenient. The other half thought the punishment too severe and urged Zeus to think of something else.  
“Send him down to the Underworld!” One god shouted. 

“No! Let him scrub the toilets at Poseidon’s palace. Those things are simply nasty!”  
Finally Zeus slammed his fists down on the table, making the entire palace shake. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” He shouted. Then he turned to Dionysus. “Since you’re finally back now, get your head out of your wine goblet and tell us what you think.” 

“Him?” Hera was shocked. “We’re going to ask the god of wine for help?” She sounded scandalized. Zeus shot her a look and nodded.  
“He’s been off Olympus for at least a century serving his punishment. He should have a few ideas.” The entire eyes of the Olympian council turned to look at the wine god. Apollo’s eyes were dotted with tears and looked on pleadingly.  
Dionysus pretended to think for a few moments, swirling his glass of wine around and around in the glass. Finally he spoke. “Let him do what I did. Send him to Camp Half-Blood and babysit the demigods. That ought to teach him something.” 

Zeus leaned back in his chair and considered it. “My son did say to go easy on him. I suppose this would be a better alternative than throwing him into Tartarus.”  
Apollo looked like he had swallowed a brick. Zeus grew to his full height and towered over his son. “Very well, then. Apollo for your crimes, I sentence you to a century in the human world serving as the counselor at Camp Half Blood. Since you will be residing among mortals, you will live like a mortal. You may no longer drink the godly essence of nectar to quench your thirst. You may no longer feast upon the godly essence of ambrosia to ease your hunger. Apollo, live like a cockroach in the human world and think about the crimes you have committed against me.” Then in a puff of smoke, Apollo was hurled off Mt. Olympus and down towards Earth.  
~~  
Will woke with a start. He was dripping in sweat and he still had the feint feeling that he was falling. When Zeus had hurled his father off Mt. Olympus, it had felt like he had been the one punished. As much as he resented his dad (didn’t every demigod?) he didn’t think it was right of Zeus to do this to his father. It wasn’t Apollo’s fault that Gaia wanted to overthrow the Olympians. Hadn’t Zeus been the one to piss her off in the first place? He was about to get up and go find Chiron but a figure lounging on one of the beds made him freeze in place.  
“Whoever decorated this cabin should be tied to the back of four centaurs and ripped apart.” Apollo sat on one of the coffin beds nearest to Will and picked at the red covers. He looked…mortal. He was dressed in faded jeans with holes near the knees, a yellow crewneck sweater, and sandals. His golden curls lay flat against his head, no longer shimmying with his usual godly aura. His eyes looked towards Will sadly like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

“So it’s true then. Zeus really did banish you here.”  
Apollo’s eyes filled with rage. “Yes, my son it’s true. Your dad has lost everything.” Then he really did burst into tears. His sobs were so overdramatic and loud, that it took everything that Will had in him to stifle his giggles. “Oh, William! It’s just not fair! Zeus is all the time blaming me for things that I have no control over. Was it my fault Hera tried to overthrow him? NO! But of course I get all the blame. I bless one little girl with the gift of prophecy and BOOM! It’s my fault that a war breaks out. Tis the fate of the beautiful.” Apollo sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.  
“Um…I’m sorry?” Will was stunned. He had absolutely no idea what to say in this situation. He certainly wasn’t going to badmouth Zeus because he was not getting blasted with a lightning bolt. Did he hug Apollo? Offer him a warm beverage? Finally he settled on patting him lightly on the shoulder and muttering a ‘there, there.’ 

Apollo seemed to appreciate the gesture. “Did you send me that dream?” Will asked.  
Apollo nodded. “I did. I felt that out of all my children, you would be the one to understand the most.”  
Ok, that threw him through a loop. It wasn’t like he was the strongest archer in the Apollo cabin. Nor the best musician or poet…In fact he pretty much sucked at everything except healing people. At least he could pride himself on that much. “Why?”

Apollo thought about it for a moment. Then he grinned and pinched Will’s cheeks. “Look at you! You’re the spitting image of me. So handsome with your blonde curls and your brilliant tan. I see a lot of myself in you.”  
Ok, so his dad had come to him because of his good looks…sounded about right. 

“Plus I may still have a soft spot for your mother,” Apollo added quietly. Will sighed and turned to leave but Apollo held fast. “Wait! I’m sorry! I truly do regret what happened between me and her. Honestly, I do.”  
Will held up a hand to stop him from going any farther. “Let’s not talk about it right now. Why did you really come to me? You have a bajillion other kids here at camp. Most who are quite a lot more gifted than me.” 

Apollo flapped his hand around. “Yes, yes. But they wouldn’t see past their godly parent to see what I truly needed.”  
“Which is?”  
“Food!” Apollo flopped over on the bed and held his stomach. “I’m so hungry, William!” 

Will sighed and walked over to where Nico was still snoring away. He shook him firmly until Nico bolted upright his hair sticking up in every direction like a madman. “What’s going on?” He said sleepily. His eyes fell on Apollo. “Why is your dad in my room?”  
“Never mind that. Saddle up your zombie. We’re going to McDonald's.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Apollo! He is going to be so much fun to write! Hmm I wonder how he will feel about his son's dating choices? Please comment and tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. We Drive The Sun God to McDonald's

When Apollo saw the black Buick with Jules-Albert in the front, his face paled. He turned to Nico. “Isn’t there anything nicer we can take?”  
“Sure. Just let me summon my other zombies I keep on hand,” he deadpanned. Apollo was working on his last nerve. Not that he had many to begin with since discovering the god in his cabin this morning. In his excitement he had jumped out of bed completely forgetting the events of the night before. Apollo took one look at his disheveled appearance, turned towards his son and said, “I see you work fast just like your father.” He gave Will a wink, who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Nico knew the feeling. If it weren’t for Will, he would have already shadow traveled far, far away from the sun god. 

Nico opened the passenger door and was about to climb in when he felt a hand on his arm. Will’s blue eyes bore into him pleadingly. “Please let me sit up here. It’s too weird to be back there with him! I’d rather keep the dead French guy company.”   
Nico was about to protest. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in the back with the father of the son he was currently dating. But Will looked so lost and uncomfortable, not at all like the usual laid back go with the flow Will. So Nico relented. Will shot him a quick smile, turned to make sure his dad wasn’t looking and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.   
Nico climbed in the back with Apollo, who was looking around with distaste. He sighed. “I miss my sun chariot.”   
“Who’s even driving it?” Nico asked. “If you’re here, who’s taking your place?”

Apollo’s upper lip curled with disgust. “They gave it back to that rube Helios. Said it was his originally.” Apollo huffed. “I made it so much cooler, though!”   
Nico didn’t even begin to know how to respond to that so he leaned back hoping he would fall back to sleep and this trip would be over as quickly as possible.   
“Uh Nico?” Will’s voice cut through. “Your zombie’s not listening to me.”   
“Oh. Right, sorry.” He leaned forward between the seats and whispered the destination into Jules-Albert’s ear. In five seconds flat, they had peeled out of their parking place and were speeding towards McDonalds. 

“Won’t we get in trouble for this?” Will asked. “I’m pretty sure Chiron wouldn’t be okay with this.”   
Apollo flapped his hand around. “Don’t worry, I’ll smooth it over with the big guy. He won’t be able to resist my charm.” He flashed a grin, which didn’t hold its usual brightness.   
“Does Chiron even know you’re here?”   
“I didn’t, uh, exactly check in with him first. Nobody really knows that I’ve been punished yet except Will here.”   
Nico saw Will scowl through the rearview mirror and knew he was not too happy about it. A thought suddenly came into Nico’s mind. “If the council has convened already, did they say anything about Calypso? Is she in trouble?” 

“Atlas’s child? No, she wasn’t mentioned. I’m afraid Father was too busy with me at the moment.” He glared darkly out the window. He heaved a sigh and fished an IPod out of his pockets. He slipped the buds in and leaned back in his seat without saying another word.   
Will flashed Nico a look through the mirror as if to say ‘isn’t this just the weirdest thing ever’? Nico leaned forward resting his elbows on the armrest between the driver and passenger seats. “Are you okay?” 

Will barked out a laugh. “What do you think? How would you be reacting if Hades were in the car right now?”   
“Well, if it were my dad we definitely wouldn’t be going to McDonald’s for a Big Mac.” That made Will smile a little and Nico felt his inside’s grow hot.   
“I’ve had this grudge against my dad for a while.”   
“Don’t all demigods?” 

“Yeah, but never once has he whispered any prophecies into my ear. No dreams, anything. My siblings sometimes, hell even that Rachel girl. And she’s a mortal for gods sake! I mean I could handle that. Sure it made me mad but I could get past it. Then Octavian comes and says that Apollo spoke personally to him. I was so…angry. I mean, was I not good enough for my dad to trust in me?”   
Nico reached up and grasped for Will’s hand. He laced their fingers together. “Octavian probably lied, though. You don’t know if he was telling the truth.”   
“He wasn’t. Why else would Apollo be getting this severe of a punishment?” 

Nico wished he had some words of comfort for Will. But he knew better than anybody how cruel a godly parent could be. He remembered when Hades had told him Bianca should have been the one to survive. How he had to crawl through hell and back for his father to finally be proud of him.   
“And then he just shows up out of nowhere and expects me to help him? Maybe I should’ve refused…” Will squeezed Nico’s hand.   
“But you didn’t. Why?”  
Will shrugged. “A stupid reason.” He sighed and it was a few minutes before he spoke again. “H-he mentioned my mom. Said he still had a soft spot for her. Maybe that’s why? Some part of me still hopes that-“ 

Suddenly Jules-Albert slammed on the brakes and Nico and Will go lurching forward. “Nous sommes ici,” he said. They had come to a stop in the McDonald’s parking lot barely managing to miss a guy with a coffee in his hand. Well, all over his shirt now. He glares at them angrily and shoots them the finger. “Nice driving asshole!”   
“Your zombie needs a driver’s ed course,” Will said. 

Nico glanced back at Apollo who was rubbing the side of his head. Apparently he’d smacked it against the glass window.   
“So….are we going through the drivethru?” Nico asked hopefully.   
“Please, my dear boy! I am a social creature. Let’s go in and view the fascinating ways that mortals behave nowadays in modern day eateries.” Apollo hopped out of the car leaving an astonished Nico and Will to wonder if he were serious or not. Apparently he was so they had no choice but to follow him.   
~~  
Apollo could eat. He had ordered three Big Macs, two large fries, four apple pies, and a medium vanilla milkshake. Apparently gods didn’t have to worry about calories. Of course Nico and Will were paying for the whole meal. They had barely enough left to split a large fry and a coke between themselves.   
Even if Apollo wasn’t his usual self, he was still a flirt. Five women were currently crowded around their booth giggling and trying to give Apollo their phone numbers.   
“Is this even for real?” Will was currently trying not to gag as Apollo took the hand of each lady and kissed it. “Dad,” he hissed. “Please stop! We’re in public!” 

Ten pairs of eyes turned around to glare at him. “Is this your son?” One asked.   
“You are waaay too young to be a dad!” Another piped in.   
Apollo gleamed at the comment. “Why thank you! Yes beauty is its own anti-aging cream. Alas, he is my son. Isn’t he the spitting image of me!”  
Will scowled. The ladies ignored him and continued cooing at Apollo. “So…where’s the mom?” 

“Uh…not around at the moment!” That seemed to please the women. Will shoved away from the table violently and stomped towards the bathroom in the back. Nico immediately got up to follow him, leaving Apollo to recite poetry to his new fans.   
Nico found Will angrily scrubbing his eyes with tissue. Two guys were currently washing their hands but a quick glare from Nico had them leaving in seconds. He wrapped Will in his arms, which was sort of awkward since he was taller, and rubbed his back. He felt hot tears fall against his neck. He’d never seen Will cry before. He was a little nervous that he’d do something wrong and screw everything up but Will clung to him and for several minutes they just stood there in a dirty restroom with Will heaving, trying to regain his composure. 

Finally Will straightened up and scrubbed at his eyes. “Sorry. I, uh, shouldn’t have gotten so upset.”   
“You have a right to be mad.”   
Will nodded and balled up the tissue in his fist. “He just left. My mom, I mean. She cared a lot about him and he’s just treating her like she was just another fling. Another one of those women out there.” He jerked his chin towards the bathroom door. Nico absentmindedly rubbed Will’s arm letting him finish. “I thought maybe he still cared for her. Especially after what he said before…but I guess that was just another stupid lie.” 

Nico really wished he were better at things like this. He wished he knew some magic words that would make Will feel even a little bit better. But gods did this all the time and for their children all it led to was hurt and neglect. No amount of words were going to make a lifetime of pain go away. Nico reached up and kissed him. “Are you going to be okay?”   
Will smiled. “Yeah. You better go back out there and make sure he’s not getting us kicked out or anything. I’ll be out in a minute.”   
Nico nodded and gave him another kiss. Thankfully the group of women were gone by the time Nico got back. He sat down and tried unsuccessfully to control the growing anger in his gut. 

“Is Will ok?” Apollo asked.   
Nico glared at him. “Do you even care?”   
Apollo winced. “Of course. He is my son.”   
Nico let out a small laugh. “You know with gods it’s the same thing every time. You come down and fall in love with some mortal then leave. And then we as the kids get some screwed up childhood because you guys couldn’t keep it in your pants.”   
Apollo looked at him with surprise. “You think that’s what I did?” 

“I know that’s what you did! It’s what you all do. You only call on us when you need something or when it’s in your favor. Nothing else matters but your personal gain. It never does. And the only reason you’re here now is because Will can be some use to you.”   
“Be careful kid. I am still a god you know.”

Nico should have shut his mouth. But he was too angry. He was never good at controlling his temper when it came to those he cared about. “You don’t have any powers to do anything to me. And by the time you gain them back, I’ll be dead by then. If you’re going to be our camp counselor then the least you could do is spare Will’s feeling while you’re here.”   
Apollo regarded him for a moment. Nico had probably cursed himself a thousand times over but at that particular moment he really didn’t care.   
“I remember you.” Apollo finally said. It wasn’t what Nico was expecting. “You were smaller when I saw you then. I knew you’d end up with my son eventually.” 

“You did?”   
“Well, I am the god of prophecy; even if it doesn’t work right this second.”   
Nico thought about how much trouble he would have been saved if he knew this back then. It would have saved him from years of agonizing over someone he would never have. “You could have said something, you know.”

Apollo chuckled. “The future doesn’t work that way. Besides would you have even listened back then?” OK, he had a point there. “I’m glad you care so much for my son, even if it does cause you to be a bit mouthy. And for your information, I didn’t want to leave. It’s dangerous for us gods to be around mortals for too long.”   
“Did you love her?”   
Apollo nodded. “I still love her. But it’s complicated for gods in that department. What with them dying so quickly and all.”   
“You should tell Will that.”  
“I will eventually. That is, when he’s ready to listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of update! But I took a break so I could refresh myself and recharge! I hope you like this chapter. Please like and comment telling me what you think. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> *the next chapter probably won't take place right after this. This story isn't really plot driven but focuses more on the development of will and nico's relationship.*


	6. Let's Be Normal

Nico sat in front of a mirror in the Aphrodite cabin as Piper studied his hair. “I can’t believe you’ve gone this long without a proper haircut.” She tsked. “I don’t even know where to begin.”  
“Have you even cut hair before?”  
She gave him a pointed look. “Technically no, but it should work out fine what with my mom being the goddess of physical beauty and all that.”  
Nico blanched. Ok, there was no way an inexperienced person was coming near him with a pair of scissors even if said person was his friend. He started to get up but Piper shoved him back down. “I’m giving you a proper haircut, Di Angelo! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way; either way, you’re walking out of here without that shaggy mane of yours.”  
Nico didn’t know if it was her charmspeak or the authoritative way in which she spoke, but Nico found himself sitting still and muttering a ‘yes ma’m.’ 

Piper smiled. “That’s much better.” After she studied him for a few more moments, she picked up the scissors and started snipping. Nico watched as little black strands fell onto his lap. He had no idea how this would turn out. He prayed that he didn’t end up looking like a badly groomed Mrs. O’ Leary.  
“I actually have an ulterior motive for having you come here today.” Nico saw Piper bite her lower lip. “I was wondering if you and Will would want to go with me and Jason into the city today.”  
“Why?” Was there a monster attack that he hadn’t heard about? Some unearthed evil that they had to go snuff out.

Piper laughed at his expression. “Nothing demigod related. I just wanted to go for, you know, some fun. Be normal for once.”  
“We don’t exactly do ‘normal’ around here.”  
“I know.” Her face drew into a sad pout. “Everyone’s been so busy with cleaning up after the war and acclimating to Apollo’s arrival. You know I almost forgot it’s Christmas in a few weeks? How sad is that? For once I just want to be a normal teenager. Go out with my boyfriend, hang out with friends, wear ugly sweaters for the holidays. I don’t think that’s too much to ask.”  
Normal. That word was almost foreign to him. He’d never been out with friends, not that he’d had many. He’d never just done things for fun before. Unless training to kill monsters counted as fun. Even if he wasn’t the most sociable person, he couldn’t help think that what Piper suggested sounded rather nice. 

“I’m sure it would do Will some good to get out of camp for a while.” Piper said.  
“So you noticed, huh?”  
“I’m sure it’s not easy having your godly parent be here at camp. I’d die if it were Aphrodite.” She shuddered. “But it’s not just Will. All the Apollo kids have been uneasy with him being here.”  
Wasn’t that the understatement of the year? Instead of staying in the Big House with Chiron, Apollo had taken up permanent residence in cabin 7. You couldn’t walk past it without hearing Apollo sing or recite bad poetry. Will had pretty much moved in with him.  
“I guess one day won’t kill us.” Nico huffed out. Piper’s eyes lit up and she jumped around on the balls of her feet in excitement. 

“Great! I know Jason will be glad that you’re coming. You’re practically his little brother.” She slapped a hand over her mouth. “Damn! I wasn’t supposed to say anything. Just pretend you didn’t hear that last part ok?”  
Nico gave a small smile, hoping Piper wouldn’t notice. During the first month after the battle, Jason had been unbearably annoying. Always coming to sit with him at lunch, trying to get him to participate in the sing-a-longs during the campfire, and texting him at all hours of the day. He didn’t find it so bad now. Jason was a good guy. Nico was glad to have him as a friend, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

“Um, can you do me a favor though?”  
Piper cocked her head. “Of course. What is it?”  
“Um…could you not invite Percy? It’s kind of awkward.” Sure they had resolved their differences with each other, but that didn’t mean that Nico wanted to run around Manhattan with the guy.  
“Oh. You don’t have to worry about that.” Piper reddened. “It’s embarrassing to admit this but being around him and Annabeth is kind of…weird.”  
“How? I thought you and Annabeth were friends.”

“We are! But…I know I’m supposed to be the daughter of the love goddess and all that…but it’s still awkward seeing your two best friends make out right in front of you.”  
“Oh…” Now it was Nico’s turn to go red.  
“Besides you could use the exposure anyway.” She squeezed his shoulders affectionately. Piper unwrapped the towel from around his neck and dusted him off. “There! All finished.”  
Nico looked in the mirror and hardly recognized himself. His hair was way shorter than before. The left and right sides of his scalp were almost shaved completely while the top was thick and swooping down onto his forehead. He looked years older, no longer the gangly awkward boy he’d been when he had first arrived here. 

“Is it ok? Do you hate it? Honestly I thought I could do it, but if you hate it I’m sure some other Aphrodite kid can fix it no problem!”  
Nico stood up and did something very un-Nico like. He wrapped his arms around Piper and hugged her. “It’s great, really. I like it. You didn’t mess up or anything.”  
Piper’s eyes were wide, her arms frozen in midair around Nico’s shoulders. Finally she relaxed and wrapped her arms gingerly around Nico’s neck. “Good. I’m glad.”  
~~  
So that’s how Nico found himself freezing in the middle of Manhattan. It had snowed that day and the wind was whipping through him like a knife. At least he was better off that Will. Will had his scarf bundled around his face to where only his eyes were showing. His hat was pulled low over his forehead and he was bundled in two thick winter coats.  
“I-I’m f-freezing!” He said bouncing around on his feet. “I-I think I h-have f-frostbite!”  
Nico snickered. “You’re being dramatic.”  
“Y-you try b-being the son of A-apollo in this t-type of weather! S-see how long you last!” 

Nico sighed. He unzipped Will’s coat and slipped himself inside, zipping it back up. Will immediately hugged him closer, trying to absorb as much of his body heat as he could. Nico rubbed his hands up and down Will’s torso trying to get his circulation going. He rested his chin on Will’s chest and looked up at him. “Feel better?”  
Will leaned down and kissed his nose. “For now. But you’ll be helping me warm up some more when we get home.”  
Nico laughed. “Whatever you say.” 

They walked down the street towards the place where they were meeting Piper and Jason. It took them a bit longer due to the fact they had made a human sandwich out of each other. Thankfully the Manhattan Mall was heated and they immediately warmed up upon entering. Will helped Nico free himself from his coat, taking his hand in the process.  
“Is this ok?” Will asked, pointing his chin to where their hands were laced together. Nico looked around and saw that there were hundreds of other couples just like them. No one was paying them a bit of attention. He let his shoulders fall, relaxing. Stupid. He wasn’t going to worry about what any of these strangers thought. He smiled at Will, nodding. Relieved, Will squeezed his fingers and together they blended into the crowd looking like every other couple there. 

“You’re hair looks nice, by the way.” Will said.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I didn’t know it was possible but you managed to get even more attractive.”  
Nico’s face reddened so he buried it in the crook of Will’s arm. “Shut it, Solace. You’re an embarrassment!”  
Will laughed. “What if I call you adorable instead?”  
“No!” His voice came out muffled through the fabric of Will’s coat. “Maybe…” 

 

They spotted Piper and Jason in the front of a clothing store. Jason was flexing in front of an ad with a ripped male torso on the front. Piper giggled at him.  
“What? I totally look like this,” Jason grinned.  
“You wish.”  
When Piper spotted Nico her eyes lit up. She walked over to him, pulling him out earshot of the others. “I need your help with something.”  
“What?”  
“I need to sneak off and get Jason a present and not be obvious about it. So you’re going to be my distraction.” Before Nico could say anything, Piper was already tugging him in the direction of the nearest store. “I’m kidnapping Nico for a moment. We’ll be back soon.”

Jason gave her a confused look. “But they just got here. I thought we were going for lunch?”  
“We are! We’ll meet you there, right Nico?”  
“Uh….”  
“Great!”  
He shot Will a look that said ‘I have no clue what’s going on right now’ who just grinned and made a shooing gesture with his hand. Piper didn’t stop dragging him until Jason and Will were way out of sight. 

“I don’t know how you think I’ll be able to help you,” Nico said. “I’ve never shopped for anyone before.”  
Piper flashed him a smile. “Don’t worry. I already know what I want to get him. Besides, don’t you want to get something for Will?”  
Nico hadn’t thought of that. Should he get Will a present? What did he even like? What if he bought something and Will hated it.  
“You’re thinking too much.” Piper flashed him a grin. “If it’s from you, he’ll like it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“You underestimate my knowledge of these things.” 

They ended up going to some vintage jewelry store where everything was handmade. A lot of the items were made of recycled material which seemed to please Piper for some reason. Nico looked around and tried to picture giving Will any of these things. Nothing seemed right, though. He did manage to find something for Hazel: a beautiful silver chain with an amber stone. It was almost the same color as her eyes, though not as dazzling in Nico’s opinion. 

Piper came over to him, carrying a small red bag. “Did you find anything?”  
He shrugged and was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was a solid gold ring in the shape of a laurel leaf. He picked it up and found that it was the last one available. He paid and walked out of the store feeling extremely satisfied.  
“You seem happy,” Piper commented.  
Nico realized that he’d been smiling. “Uh..well I’ve never done anything like this before, so I guess it’s kind of nice.”  
“You mean shop for someone?”

“Well, I haven’t done that before either. But I meant knowing that I won’t be spending the holidays alone this year.”  
Piper looked a little saddened by his comment. “What about when you were younger?”  
He tried to think back to when he and Bianca were still living in Italy with their mother. He remembered his mother singing to them and Bianca trying on the string of pearls Maria di Angelo always wore. Nothing beyond that, though. “I-I can’t remember that well. Everything is all hazy.”  
“Well you can make some new memories now.” 

Nico thought about that for a moment and realized that Piper was right. He had Hazel now. He had Piper and Jason. He had Reyna in New Rome. Hell, maybe even Percy and Annabeth. He had Will. Will, who was here and waiting for him. He smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
Piper grinned at him and together they headed back to the spot where their friends were. Along the way, he spotted an Aviator jacket similar to the one that had been destroyed on his quest to deliver the Athena Parthenos. He almost stopped and went back for it. Almost. Then he realized that that was a symbol of his past. He no longer needed it.  
~~  
Nico sat on his bed back in the Hades cabin and fiddled with the ring he had bought. He heard a knock and quickly slipped it back into his pocket. He looked up and saw Will holding a box wrapped in red with a bow on top.  
“What’s that?”  
Will smiled and sat down beside him. “A present for you.” He placed the box in his lap. “Go ahead and open it.”  
Nico took off the bow and ripped away the wrapping paper. He opened it up and inside was…the ugliest sweater he had ever seen. He picked it up by the sleeves, the box falling to the floor in the process. It was grey and had little white skulls with Santa hats on them. 

“Uh..” Nico was at a loss for words. Suddenly Will started laughing, doubling over and slapping at his knees.  
“Your face! Oh gods, that was too funny!”  
“Huh?”  
Will continued laughing. “That’s just a gag gift. Not your real present. Gods your face was hysterical, though!” Nico punched him in the arm and threw the sweater at him. “Wait! Aren’t you going to try it on?”  
“Screw you, Solace. See if you get anything for Christmas now.”  
That shut him up. “Wait, so you got me something?”  
“Yeah…but maybe I can take it back and get you something else instead.” It was Nico’s turn to laugh now, as the look on Will’s face was so riddled with shock and confusion that Nico couldn’t help but find it hilarious. 

Will grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. The laughter immediately died in his throat. “You’re not playing fair, di Angelo. Tell me what my present it.” He continued kissing along Nico’s jawline making him shiver. Nico pulled himself into Will’s lap and attacked at the skin below Will’s ear. He sucked at the spot and blew a breathy whisper into Will’s ear.  
“Nope.”  
Will let out a shaky moan and craned his neck back, allowing Nico to suck at the skin underneath. His hands traveled up under the hem of Will’s shirt, allowing his fingers to roam freely. “You’re cold.”  
Will flashed him a cocky grin. “I remember hearing a certain someone saying that they would help me warm up later.”  
“Did you now?”  
“Yeah. And guess what? It’s later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh...this chapter didn't want to be written. To be honest, I'm not to fond of this chapter...but I will go ahead and say that there is smut in the next one ;)
> 
> Btw if you want a visual of Nico's haircut go google 'older nico viria' and you should get the general idea. Its an undercut. I thought it would suit him


	7. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw ahead

Will had never looked more attractive than when he was pinned down on the bed completely undone. He was panting now, eyes half lidded and biting hard at the bottom of his lip. Nico let his hands roam freely over his torso feeling the dips and curves of his muscles. His thumb accidently grazed one of Will’s nipples and Will shuddered, making a sound like he’d just been electrocuted.   
“Do that again,” he muttered. 

Nico eagerly complied, bringing his mouth down and swiping at the bud back and forth with his tongue. A needy whimper escaped Will’s lips, his hips bucking up and grinding against the erection in Nico’s pants. The movement felt so good that Nico pressed down harder upon Will’s tented cock, rutting slowly against him trying to draw out the feeling as much as he could. Will’s hands sought out his hair, running his fingers through it and jerking. “You feel so good against me,” he breathed shakily into Nico’s mouth. Nico kissed him hard and deep, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling gently. This action seemed to put Will even further over the edge as their kisses soon became a tangle of tongues, teeth clacking against one another’s.   
Without thinking, Nico reached down and dipped his fingers into the hem of Will’s pants. He released the button with a pop, hand sliding further down until he found the bulge in his underwear. 

“Is it okay if I-“  
“Gods yeah! Hurry and do it already.” Will lay back down, and looked up at Nico through heavy lidded eyes. He nodded, surrendering himself to Nico’s touch. Nico ran a shaky palm over it testing to see how Will reacted. He closed his eyes sighing, his back arching up a few inches. Feeling braver, Nico rubbed harder and leaned down placing his mouth over it. He let the hotness of his breath ghost over the fabric, Will bucking up into him even harder, hands clawing at the blankets around him.   
“You’re a damn tease,” He said. 

Nico laughed and kissed his way back up Will’s chest. “I learned from you, didn’t I?”   
“Yeah, but I was never this cruel. Gods Nico please, just…it’s too much. Hurry.”   
Nico had never seen Will this desperate, so far gone before. The knowledge that he alone was doing this to him, turned him on even more. He smirked and made sure Will’s eyes were on him as he tugged the blonde’s boxers down and took his cock into his hands. He gave a few experimental pumps, watched for signs to see if Will was feeling it. “Is this good?”   
Will gave a quick jerk of his head. “A little harder.”

Nico kneaded his fingers deeper into the skin, making sure his movements were slow and drawn out. He ground his thumb just beneath the mushroom like tip. Will threw his head back, a low guttural growl forming in the back of his throat. “Feels good,” he hummed.   
“Yeah?” The sight of Will so exposed sent little shivers throughout his entire body. He could feel his own erection against the tightness of his jeans. Will seemed to notice, as he raised up and reached towards Nico’s pants quickly undoing them. 

“You know how it was when I first showed you?” Nico vigorously nodded. “Well, I can make it feel a million times better.”   
He felt Will’s hand wrap around his cock, calloused and warm. Will kissed up and down his collar bone leaving a trail of red marks as he jerked him quick and fast. Will’s hand felt so much different than his own. He knew how to drive Nico insane with just a few movements, knew how to make him lean desperately into the crook of Will’s neck as he moaned out his name.   
“Does it feel good like this?” Will’s breath was hot against his ear and Nico found that he couldn’t speak, just nod vigorously. “You look so good like this,” his voice was husky and low. “I want to know that I can make you cum with my own hands.”   
“Then,” his breath hitched, “do it already.” 

Will laughed and buried his mouth low against his throat, kissing at the sensitive spot just below Nico’s jaw; nipping at his Adam’s apple. Nico felt something wet slide down his fingers. He looked down and saw Will’s cock dripping wet. He smeared the substance in with his fingers, pumping his boyfriend faster. Will rocked himself into Nico’s palm, his body shuddering and wracked with hitched moans. He sped up his movements knowing that Will was about to cum. Nico ran his fingers through his blonde hair, drew him closer and kissed him as he felt wet fluid squirt into his hand.   
Suddenly Will relaxed against him. He pressed his messy cock against Nico’s and ground them together. A few more pumps and Nico felt his body tense up and then he was spilling himself into Will’s fist. 

Will quickly deflated and pulled Nico against him as he fell backwards on the bed. Their breathing echoed loudly throughout the cabin. Some rational part of Nico’s brain that was still functioning knew that they needed to clean up quickly before someone caught them. But Will had him tucked in under his chin rubbing small circles on his back and the whole thing felt so good and so right that Nico could only sigh in content and continue to let Will hold him.   
“That was…you were…the whole thing…really good.” Will was breathing heavily into Nico’s hair, tugging at the strand over his forehead absentmindedly.   
Nico hummed in response.

“You okay?”   
“Yeah, just sleepy.” Nico felt Will’s body shake with silent laughter. He wrapped his arms tighter around his waist drawing him in even closer. “Stay here tonight.”  
“Don’t think I have much of a choice. I don’t have the energy to move.”   
Nico used the last of his energy to strip himself of his shirt and pants. He lay there against Will, in only his boxers, and felt himself slip into sleep.   
~~  
For some reason, Nico woke up in the middle of the night. Something felt off. He felt something hot and sticky against his skin. Will had his arms thrown around his waist, cheek pressed against his back snoring. He was sweating like crazy. He reached out and felt the surface of Will’s skin. It was scorching hot against his own. Nico was on full alert by then, tugging himself up carefully. He placed the back of his hand across Will’s forehead and drew it back quickly. Will’s whole body was burning, beads of sweat trickling down his face.   
“Will, wake up.” He shook him slightly. Will groaned and let out a shaky cough.

“Why is it so cold?”   
“Will, you’re burning up. I think you have a fever.”  
“You’re just cold is all…everything’s so cold.” He pulled the blanket up under his chin, his entire body shaking. Nico started getting panicky by that point. He looked around frantic, finally spotting Will’s bag slung on the bed opposite him. He launched himself off the bed and dug around inside until he found a bottle of water. Realizing there weren’t any rags handy, he picked his shirt up off the floor and soaked the hem. Nico dabbed at Will’s face, wiping the sweat away in an effort to cool him. 

“Feels good,” he murmured.   
“Will, we need to get you to the infirmary. Something’s seriously wrong.” Nico’s voice was rising steadily. Gods, Will wasn’t supposed to be the one to get sick. He was the healer. Nico was useless in these types of situations.   
“Don’t wanna. I’ll feel better here with you.” His voice was so nasily and hoarse that Nico could barely make out the words. “Can I have some water?”   
“Yeah, sure.” Nico helped him sit up, propping the pillows behind his back. Will took the water from him and took a sip. His face twisted up in disgust. “Ugh, it’s hot.”  
“Sorry. See, this is why you should be in the infirmary! I can’t take care of you! I have no idea what to do.”   
Will gave a weak chuckle. “Relax, it’s not like I’m dying.” 

“Sure sounds like you are.”   
Will held his arms out and Nico immediately slipped into them. “I probably just got a cold from being out in the weather the other day. I catch ‘em all the time. They’re no big deal. I just need plenty of rest and fluids and I’ll be fine in a few days.” Suddenly he started coughing which sounded more like he was about to throw up a lung. Will caught the worried look on Nico’s face and flashed him a weak smile. “Who’s the doctor here, huh?”  
“Not me. You need to be in more capable hands.”

“I’ll tell you what to do then. I trust you Nico, please don’t make me leave.”   
Nico sighed. “Only because you sound so pitiful.” He got up and tucked the blankets under Will’s chin. “I’m going to shadow travel to the infirmary and get you some cold water. What else should I get?”   
“There should be some Nyquil stocked in one of the cabinets. Just get me that so I can go back to sleep.” Nico nodded and was about to make the jump when Will called out to him. “Be careful, sunshine. Don’t let the shadows claim you.”  
He smirked and leaned down to kiss Will on the forehead. “Idiot. Who’s the sick one here?”  
~~  
Note to self: when shadow traveling in the middle of the night, be careful of surrounding objects. Nico cursed as he bumped his foot on the edge of one of the bed posts. He stumbled forward reaching around for some solid surface to hold on to. He clasped onto something cold and metallic which turned out to be one of those rolling carts that held various surgical tools. Unfortunately for him, said cart had wheels. The cart went rolling out from under his grip and his feet slipped. He fell to the ground with a clang.   
“Damn!” He clutched at his knee when suddenly the lights flew on. 

“Nico?”   
He heard a female voice somewhere above him. White spots danced around his vision as his eyes readjusted. When they did, he found Kayla standing above him. She fixed him with a horrified glare. He was about to demand what her problem was when he realized something: he was still in his boxers. Mortified and with nothing to cover himself, he folded his knees to his chest burying his head in his arms.   
Kayla roared with laughter above him. “I’m not even going to ask.”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Is there a reason why you’re here stumbling around in the dark while almost completely naked?”

“Will’s sick. I was just trying to get him some freaking water, not wake up the whole damn room.”   
Kayla rolled her eyes. “Mission accomplished.” She went over to the sink and grabbed a glass, filling it. She handed it to Nico. “Here. Please tell Will that he can just text me next time.” Nico murmured an embarrassed thank you. Kayla turned back, opened a nearby drawer and grabbed something from inside. “Here’s some medicine that will help. I’m sure you can manage the rest.”   
Nico took it and quickly shadow-traveled out of there. 

 

Will had made a blanket nest while Nico was gone. All of the bunks had been stripped of their covers and were now piled high on top of the blonde. He smiled when he saw Nico return. He took the water and greedily gulped it down.   
“Please don’t ask for more.”   
“Why? Did something happen?” Then he noticed Nico’s predicament. He howled out a convulsed, choking laugh which erupted into coughs. Nico threw the medicine at him. “Ow! Hey, I’m sick. Be gentle.” Nico crawled under the blankets and squeezed himself in between Will’s legs, head poking out to rest on his chest. Will hummed contently and laced his arms around Nico’s neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. “Do you know you snore? Like really freaking loudly, too. I could barely fall asleep.”  
“Do not.” He huffed.   
“You totally do, I swear! Also your accent is really heavy when you’re turned on.”  
Nico peered up at him “Really?”  
“Yeah. It’s really cute. Sexy even…”

Nico snorted. Him sexy. Yeah right. But then he remembered Will’s flushed face as he became more turned on. How he gave out those breathy moans that went straight to Nico’s groin. He could still hear the sound Will made when he came. Gods, he’d never heard anything more alluring. “Maybe….you are as well….”   
Will smiled, his dimples flashing. “I knew you couldn’t resist my charm. I’m irresistible.”   
“You’re also annoying. And extremely frustrating and stubborn…”   
“Those are just minor setbacks….” 

A few minutes later, the medicine started to take effect and Will spooned against him, his light breaths tickling his neck. Nico absentmindedly unkinked one of his blonde curls, then let it snap back into place again. Sleep was about to claim him when he heard Will mumble something.   
“Hm?”   
“Come to California with me…” he mumbled again.   
“What?” But Will had already fallen asleep, snoring contently. Nico decided to leave it until morning, curling up into the warmth against him.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this fic will be shorter but that will allow me to make frequent updates! (hopefully)


End file.
